Merlin 1920
by Xandrolar1
Summary: A battle with Morgana, a spell gone wrong thrusts the two enemies into the 1920's.  New alliances are made as the battle begins anew. Kinda based on my profile pic lol.  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Merlin 1920

"_MERLIN!" _Arthur's plaintive cry echoed around the battlefield, beside him Gwaine, Leon and the other knights turned in time to see the entrance to the cavern where Merlin was battling Morgana collapse bellowing dust everywhere. All of them turned away, shielding their eyes, before turning back to see the wall beginning to crack, echoes of the sound of a cave in just reaching their ears, even as outside the trees above the roof of the cavern began to collapse downwards. Arthur started forwards, tears stinging his eyes, only to be gripped by Leon.

"sire.." Leon said softly.

"Let me go, we have to help him!" Arthur shouted.

"Sire he's gone, nothing could survive that" Leon said.

"I can't… I have…" Arthur tried, but found his voice failing him.

"Sire, please" Leon said again. Arthur took another step forwards, then collapsed to his knees, Leon supporting him the whole time.

"Merlin" Arthur whispered as the cave continued to collapse.

* * *

><p>Within the cavern, the battle still raged, even as around the battling warlock and sorceress, the roof began to cave in. Merlin dodged one of the boulders even as Morgana did another one, each of them knowing this was their ultimate fate no matter what happened. There was a thunderous crash from above, and Merlin heard Morgana scream as more rocks fell, she crumpled to the ground, her dress torn and ripped in several places, a moment later more rocks fell.<p>

"_Lesotos"_ Merlin intoned softly, Morgana looked at him, and he at her as a golden barrier formed around them.

"What have you done Emrys?" she demanded. Merlin shook his head as the barrier formed fully, then everything stopped, for both of them.

* * *

><p><em>1000 years later<em>…

_Chug Crack!_ A cold wind blew into the concealed cavern, the golden barrier dissipating as it was touched. With a gasp both Merlin and Morgana took in great lungful's of air, Merlin falling to his knees, palms on the ground, even as Morgana struggled to stand. Slowly she raised her hand, it glowed briefly then died out. Dazed she stumbled forwards towards the breeze, Merlin tried to follow her but his legs felt like lead weights. Slowly he raised his hand towards her.

"_Silot"_ he said weakly, but it was too little too late, Morgana had already gone. Taking a deep breath he crawled towards the cool breeze, squinting at the bright light from outside. Using the fallen rocks to help he struggled to his feet and moved out into the sunlight. He stopped when he was outside, his eyes taking in the view. Where hours ago there had been nothing but trees, now he saw most of them were gone, and in the distance, he could see several large buildings bellowing smoke into the air. He could also see where the ground had been carved away and a stone path winding towards the city, strange horseless carts moving along them quickly.

"What is this?" he muttered. Slowly he stepped forwards again, before finally his legs gave out. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of someone approaching him.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

* * *

><p>"Found him out by '29, just collapsed right in front of me" A man's voice brought Merlin awake.<p>

"What do you make of his clothes?" a woman's voice

"His clothes? Some kinda fancy dress get up" the man replied.

"Why'd you bring him here Tom, not like we have enough to worry about" the Woman said.

"You didn't see him Tawny, the way he was looking round, like he didn't know where he was" Tom replied.

"Did he have anything else on him? ID? Anything?" Tawny asked.

"Nothing I could find" Tom replied. Tawny sighed.

"Hello" Merlin's voice was rough. Immediately he saw two faces appear over him, neither he recognised. And their clothing was ridiculous.

"Hey kid, how you feeling?" asked the man.

"Could I have some water please?" Merlin asked.

"Sure thing" the man replied, vanishing out of sight, leaving the woman looking at him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"Morgana, I was fighting Morgana, there was a cave in.." he said.

"Who?" she asked as Tom reappeared with a glass of water. Merlin took it, sipping it.

"Sorry it's warm kid, but it's the best we've got" Tom told him.

"It's fine, thank you" Merlin replied.

"So who's this Morgana?" Tawny asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. Merlin sipped the water, as he looked around the strange room, lights were fixed to the wall, glowing magically with some kind of inner fire, the walls were decorated in a green floral pattern paper.

"An old enemy" he replied.

"Enemy?" asked Tawny. Merlin nodded at her. Tawny looked at Tom who shrugged.

"Only found him" he said.

"She escaped from the cavern, I have to find her before she gets to Arthur" Merlin said.

"Arthur? Who's that?" asked Tom. Merlin frowned at him.

"Arthur" Merlin stated. "King Arthur of Camelot?" Merlin prompted at their blank looks.

"oookay, you said he wasn't hurt" Tawny replied looking at Tom.

"I didn't think he was" Tom replied.

"I'm fine, I just need to get back and stop her" Merlin replied.

"Yeah kid, I get that. Look do you have a name? maybe we could find out where your from or something" Tom said.

"I'm from Camelot, I said that" Merlin replied.

"Yeah, okay, we'll deal with that later yeah?" Tom replied. "I'm Tom, my sister Tawny" he said, introducing them holding out his hand. Merlin looked at it, then did the same. Tawny chuckling, Merlin immediately pulled his hand back, looking at her.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked as Tom glared at her.

"No kid its fine, so come on, what's your name?" Tom asked.

"Merlin" he replied.

"Like Merlin the magician?" asked Tawny.

"I don't know what that is" Merlin replied. Tawny whistled through her teeth and stood.

"Ohh boy, you got us a right dozy here" she commented.

"A right dozy?" asked Merlin as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about it kid, just rest up" Tom said to him. Merlin looked at him, then slowly nodded. Tom took the glass back and stepped away, leaving Merlin to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"The mans whacked in the head" Tawny said softly as she spoke to Tom, her glance occasionally going over to Merlin.<p>

"Possibly, look I need to get to work, David will have my head if I'm late" Tom replied.

"I dunno why you work for him anyway, the man's scum" Tawny replied.

"I know, but it's work, it keeps us fed and housed right?" asked Tom.

"I suppose, don't mean I got to like it or anything" Tawny replied.

"I know sis, look just take care of… well Merlin I guess until I get home, we can talk then" Tom said.

"Fine, but if he starts moving things around with his mind I'm calling the cops" she replied. Tom grinned and looked over at Merlin, before he left the room. Slowly Tawny turned back to face him.

* * *

><p>David McRealy, head of the industrial corp. of Cardiff sat at the head of the long boardroom table as he regarded the members of the board gathered around him. Slowly he stood and walked around them, each of the men present looking at each other, or the table as he slowly moved around.<p>

"You know, I do pride myself on being a fair man, I give and expect little in return and not one person here can say they did not benefit from my… charity over the years" he stated as he walked around them. "So imagine my surprise when word reaches my ears that someone at this table has been trying to sell out to my competitors, the… sense of betrayal" he continued, stopping behind a bald headed man and placing his fingers on the back of the chair. The man swallowed hard and glanced at the other's seated around the table. Slowly David removed his hands and carried on moving, the bald man letting out a sigh.

"It cuts me to the soul it really does" David continued. "But there it is, for you gentlemen, someone trying to give away our biggest secret to the enemy" he stopped moving now he had circled the table and was back at his own seat. Slowly he turned to regard a smartly dressed man three chairs down on his right.

"Now, Mr Hobbes, why would you do that?" he asked. The smartly dressed man looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Sir, I assure you I am no sell out" Hobbes protested.

"Yet we know otherwise don't we?" David replied, gesturing to a large muscular man by the door. The man stepped forwards and clamped a hand on Hobbes shoulders.

"Sir please" Hobbes tried.

"Goodbye mister Hobbes" David said, then looked at the muscular man. "Lose him" he said dismissing him. The other members of the board looked away as Hobbes was taken from the room. Outside there was the sounds of a struggle, before the door closed.

"Now gentlemen, I will take suggestions for his replacement" David said sitting down.

* * *

><p>"Here, try to eat some of this" Tawny said handing Merlin a bowl of soup. Merlin was sitting at the table, and looked up as she approached.<p>

"Thank you" he said as she placed it in front of him. Tawny sat opposite him as he ate.

"so you're Merlin from Camelot then?" she asked him. Merlin looked up at her.

"Yes, except I don't know where I am or where Camelot is from here" he said. Tawny nodded and leant back in the chair.

"You do realise that's all a legend right?" she suddenly asked.

"What is?"

"Camelot, King Arthur, Excalibur, Merlin, its all just legend, don't get me wrong, I enjoy reading about it as much as anyone, but aren't you taking it a bit far?" she asked.

"Its real, believe me" Merlin said. Tawny sighed.

"I'm trying to help you here Merlin, you go around spouting off nonsense like that you'll end up in the nut house for sure" she said.

"Why won't you believe me?" he demanded.

"Because it can't be real, and if it was then it was hundreds of years ago" she replied. _Plop_ the spoon splashed into bowl, Merlin looking at Tawny, his face pale.

"what do you mean?" he asked her.

"Look, Merlin, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Please, what do you mean hundreds of years ago?" he asked.

"Look if Camelot _did _exist it was a thousand odd years ago, wherever it was its gone now, all that's left are some drawings and stories and… well not a lot else" she said.

"What year is this?" Merlin asked.

"What year?"

"Please…"

"1922" she replied. Slowly Merlin sank back in his seat.

"Then they're dead. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius" he said softly. Slowly he looked up. "My mother, Gwaine, all of them" he said.

"This has really got you hasn't it?" Tawny said as she watched Merlin. Slowly he pushed the bowl away.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he said. Tawny looked at him, moving over as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry Merlin" she said gently. He wiped his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, I can fix this I have magic I can get back" he said.

"Merlin…"

"I can I know I can" he said.

"Merlin, there's no such thing" Tawny said. Merlin looked at her then.

"You're sure about that?" he asked. Tawny frowned as he held out his palm. "_Ingorussu Lamana"_ he intoned. A second later a small flaming gold dragon appeared on his palm.

"How the hell…" Tawny said as she watched it.

"Magic" Merlin replied closing his hand. Tawny looked at him, her eyes wide. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you" Merlin assured her. Tawny nodded at him, then fainted. Merlin blinked and sighed.

"Not intentionally anyway" he amended.

* * *

><p>"You're late"<p>

Tom turned to see the foreman of the industrial plant regarding him from a nearby doorway.

"Sorry, I had some trouble at home" Tom replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, however Mr. McRealy does not pay for personal problems. He want's to see you"

"Now?"

"Yes" the foreman replied. "You know the way" he added. Tom slowly nodded, and moved towards the metal stairwell. He climbed up it, to the top, where he looked down to the workers below who were hammering away at the hot metal making car parts. Slowly he turned to see McRealy's bodyguard standing there watching him, arms folded.

"I'm… I'm here to see Mr. McRealy" Tom said. The guard regarded him for a moment, then knocked before pushing the door open. Slowly he walked in, coming to a stop in front of the large oak desk. McRealy was writing something down on a notepad, before he finally looked up.

"Tom isn't it?" he said.

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me sir?" Tom replied.

"I did indeed. It has been brought to my attention that you have been late on at least three occasions over the past month, I don't appreciate slackers in my workforce" he said.

"I'm sorry sir, I just have some things I needed to deal with at home" Tom replied.

"Really, nothing serious I hope" McRealy replied, picking up the pen again.

"No sir"

"I see" he replied, putting the pen down once again. "You see Tom, you put me in a difficult position, I know you're a hard worker, I really do, yet I can't be seen to be showing favouritism" he said. "So what do I do with you?" he asked.

"I… Don't know sir" Tom replied.

"I know, well I suppose one more chance is in order, after all good workers are hard to find" he replied. "But Tom, if you're late again I will put you on the street, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Tom replied. David nodded, then looked over as the door knocked again and opened. This time a beautiful woman entered the room, flanked by two burly looking men.

"And who might this be?" asked David as Tom stepped out.

"My name is Morgana" came the reply before the door closed. Tom looked back at it quickly, then at the bodyguard who was once again eyeing him. Slowly Tom went back down the stairs.

"Naaa" he said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Tom, you really gotta see this!" Tawny said excitedly as she practically pulled him into the room.<p>

"What? Tawny?" he asked, even as his mouth gaped open. Merlin was sitting cross legged on the floor, with several flaming dragons flying around him. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost peaceful.

"Don't worry Tom, as I told Tawny I'm not going to hurt you" he said, opening his eyes. Tom slowly stepped forwards and held out his hand, one of the dragons landing on it. Tom slowly grinned then laughed as it took flight again.

"Are they real?" he asked.

"In a sense, they're made from magic" Merlin replied as he stood up, the dragons slowly blinking out.

"I've never seen anything…" Tom said, then shook his head. "Okay, ermm, this chick you were fighting" he said.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I think I saw her today, at the plant" Tom replied. Merlin stepped forwards suddenly.

"What was she doing?"

"Talking to my boss" he replied.

"Why would she be there?" asked Tawny.

"I dunno, I was chucked out the office before I could find out" Tom replied.

"I have to go there" Merlin stated.

"Whoa, hold your horses kid, she's long gone, and besides the plant's closed for the day" Tom said.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" Merlin demanded.

"Hey, in case you hadn't noticed, I was at work, I just avoided having my ass chewed out, how would it look if I suddenly went running?" Tom asked. Merlin slowly nodded and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to… I'm sorry Tom" he said.

"Hey its no big, at least we know she still in the city right?" Tom said.

"Yeah, but I can't let her run around out there, people will end up getting hurt" Merlin replied.

"Well you can't go looking for her like that" Tom replied. Merlin looked down at his cloths and shrugged"

"What do you suggest?" he asked. Tawny stepped forwards and looked him over.

"I think I can work with this" she said, guiding him away.

"And lose the beard!" Tom called out.

* * *

><p>It took nearly two hours by which time it was completely dark outside before Tawny re-emerged from the bedroom.<p>

"I feel stupid" Merlin stated from the room.

"Come on you look fine" Tawny told him, stepping forwards. Tom stood and grinned as Merlin stepped out from the room dressed in a blue suit, his hair slicked back, and the beard he had developed gone, only the hint of a moustache under his nose. Tom slowly nodded and then frowned.

"What's the scarf?" he asked.

"It's a me thing" Merlin replied. Tom chuckled and then shrugged.

"Welcome to the 1900's Merlin" he said.

"So what's the plan?" asked Tawny

"I find Morgana, get us back to where we're meant to be" Merlin replied.

"And what do we do?" asked Tom.

"Nothing, you've done more than enough already" Merlin said.

"Okay, fine" Tom said.

"But-" Tawny began, Tom held up his hand as Merlin went to the door.

"Thanks guys, really" Merlin said to them, as he opened the door and walked out.

"I can't believe you-"

"Three, two… one" Tom said, before the door opened again.

"So where exactly did you last see her?" Merlin asked walking back in.

* * *

><p>"I trust you're well rested my lady" David said as Morgana emerged from another room, dressed in a white silk dress, her hair neatly tied back.<p>

"Vey, I must compliment you on your hospitality" she said.

"For one with as such beauty as yours…" David replied. Morgana smiled, it had been easy to get the fool on her side with a small demonstration of her powers earlier. Now all she needed to do was to kill Emry's and then get back to her own time. Still that was for the future, for the moment she had a lot of unanswered questions.

"So you own this place?" she asked glancing around.

"I do indeed, the biggest manufacturing plant in the country, we turn out twice as much as other plants with double the staff" David replied.

"Impressive" she said, even though she could care less, but it wouldn't do for him to know that. "And how do you manage such remarkable feats?" she asked. David smiled at her.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" he asked.

"Oh yes" she replied. David stood and held out his arm which Morgana took.

"Then please allow me to show you" he said.

He led her out the back of the office to a small room that moved between floors by itself. Eventually they reached ground level and then went deeper, down and down for what seemed like eternity before they reached the bottom.

"Mind your step" David said as he led her into a dark passage. Morgana following him around several twists and turns, before they reached a large metal door with two guards on either side. David gestured for them to open the door, and they did so, silently and without protest.

"You hold a lot of power over them" Morgana said.

"they know who the real power is" David replied as he led her into a large cavern. It was lit with what looked like molten fire. Morgana looked around in awe, feeling the heat on her skin.

"You want to know the secret behind my success?" asked David. "Then please, allow me to introduce you" he said. There was a roar from above, and the rattle of chains, as from high above them Kilgharrah swooped down to land with a thud. Morgana stepped back from it, David looking at her with an evil smirk on his face.

"This is our great secret, the reason we can do so much with so little, Oh it took me years to catch him, but when I did…" he began to laugh. "When I did my success was assured" he said.

"I knew I would see you again witch" Kilgharrah said.

"You've met I see" David said.

"Not in person" she said. Then she began to laugh. "Oh Merlin, how I am going to enjoy this" she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"come on, I'll take you there" Tom said, looking at Merlin. Merlin shook his head however.

"No, I don't want you getting involved, its too dangerous" Merlin replied.

"More dangerous then staggering around an unknown city in the dark?" Tom said.

"He's got a point Merlin, besides, if this Morgana chick is in league with his boss then we're already involved" Tawny said. Tom nodded, then blinked.

"no one said anything about you" he replied. Tawny raised her eyebrows at him.

"And when did I ever listen to you?" she asked.

"Look I appreciate all this, I really do, but I'm not about to risk you getting hurt" Merlin cut in. Slowly the two of them looked at him.

"Merlin, as much as we appreciate the sentiment, use your brains, how far do honestly think you'll get by yourself? You don't even know where you are" Tom pointed out. Merlin sighed and looked at him, then at Tawny.

"You're as stubborn as Arthur is" Merlin said. Tom smiled and opened the door.

"Then I'm in good company" he said, leading the others out.

"What _is_ that?" asked Merlin as he looked at the car.

"A car" said Tom. Merlin shook his head as if to say _a what?_

"Think of it as a horseless carriage" Tawny told him as Merlin got into the back seat. Tawny a moment later settling in next to Tom.

"Great" Merlin muttered as the car started forwards. He gripped the back of the front seat like a drowning man as they drove into the night. Tom looked up into the rear view mirror and grinned at him.

"You okay back there?"

"I will be" Merlin replied.

* * *

><p>The plant was in darkness when they arrived, pulling to a top outside. Slowly they all got out, Merlin looking up at the massive buildings and the two towering chimneys he had seen earlier.<p>

"You work here?" Merlin asked as he took in the building.

"A lot of the people in the city do, this place accounts for about a quarter of the cities employment" Tom told him.

"Kinda strange actually" Tawny said. Merlin looked at her quizzically. "The place practically sprang up overnight" she explained. Merlin nodded in understanding, before stepping forwards.

"Hey, easy kid, you don't just go walking in to a place like this, at least not when its closed" he stated.

"We have to look around, see what they're up to" Merlin told him.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Tom replied. He looked left and right then gestured for them to follow him. He led them to the side of the building, to a break in the chain link fence.

"Breaking and entering?" asked Tawny.

"Strategically placed exit" Tom replied as he ducked through. The others a moment behind him.

"Damn it" Tom whispered as he looked around.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. Tom gestured to a large car situated near the gates.

"That's Mr. McRealy's car, he's still here" he muttered.

"In his office?" asked Tawny. Tom looked up and squinted, before shaking his head

"No, lights are out" he replied, then suddenly he ducked back, the others doing the same as across from them McRealy's bodyguard walked forwards, opening the big gates, before he returned to the car, opening the door, he got in and started the engine. The lights at the front of it illuminating the street outside. A moment later there was another sound of metal being moved, then footsteps, McRealy appearing a moment later with Morgana at his side. Beside her, Tawny felt Merlin tense up and he gripped his wrist. He looked at her, seeing her shake her head. Slowly he nodded, and turned back to see Morgana get into the car before it drove out of the gates. The bodyguard stopping outside to close them.

The three of them waited a few moments longer then slowly stepped forwards.

"If they weren't in his office then where did they come from?" asked Tawny. Tom gestured to a small elevator off to the side of the courtyard.

"He must have taken her down to the sublevels" he said.

"What's down there?" asked Merlin. Tom shook his head.

"I dunno, no employer is ever let down there, at least none that I know of" Tom replied.

"Can we get down there?" Tawny asked. "Figures he didn't take her there for nothing" she added.

"It's key operated and only McRealy has it" tom said.

"Don't worry" Merlin said moving forwards. "You got me here" he added. Slowly Tom grinned and shook his head.

"Light shows are one thing, you sure you can handle a lift?" he asked.

"Come on Tom, what could possibly go wrong?" Merlin asked.

The group moved to the elevator, Tom moving the metal grate aside before they all climbed on. Merlin turned to the leaver set into the wall and held his hand over it.

"_Colaresus marksurus"_ he whispered, his eyes glowing gold. There was a shudder then a click and then the handle moved.

"See, no problem" Merlin said with a grin.

* * *

><p>The lift went down for what seemed like eternity, before it reached the bottom, where it was a lot stuffier and hotter.<p>

"They smelt the metal down here" Tom said by way of explanation as he stepped out. "Have to say I didn't think it went this far underground" he added.

"I don't like this" Tawny said as they moved forwards down the tunnel.

"Its okay sis, its fine, theres nothing down here but us" Tom assured her.

"I'm not so sure of that" Merlin said absently.

"Thanks Merl, you're a big help" Tom told him.

"Merl?" Merlin asked.

"Seemed to fit, what do you mean anyway?" Tom asked him. Merlin shook his head as they neared a corner, hearing voices. Slowly Merlin looked around to see two guards talking quietly to each other.

"slumbus" he said softly. The two guards looked up at each other then both collapsed.

"Are they dead?" asked Tawny concerned. Merlin shook his head, and led them to a large iron door the two men had been guarding. Slowly he reached out and opened it, the group stepping out onto a metal walkway situated high above the floor of a huge cavern. The walls of which were covered in condensation from the heat.

"What in hell is this?" said Tawny breathlessly as she looked around.

"I've seen the plans for this place, this ain't on the plans" Tom added.

"Hello!" Merlin suddenly called out into the cavern, his voice echoing "Anyone here?" he added. There was silence for a moment, then a low growl.

"Merlin…" Tom said as he stepped in front of Tawny. Merlin looked at him then back out into the cavern.

"It has been far too long since I last saw you Dragonlord" said a voice from the darkness.

"And just days for me old friend" Merlin said softly. A moment later Tawny and tom both yelled as a giant lizard flew into view, landing with a thud before them.

"What the hell is that?" Tawny said.

"A dragon" Merlin replied as if that explained everything.

"Merlin, who are your friends?" the Dragon asked him.

"Tom and Tawny, they looked after me when I arrived here"

"I see, then you have my gratitude" the Dragon said, then slumped forwards.

"Kilgharrah?" asked Merlin placing his hands on the railing. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? I am old Merlin, my time on this mortal world is soon to pass"

"No.. you can't" Merlin stated.

"Merlin, as much as I would wish otherwise, there are things even beyond my abilities" the Dragon said. "McRealy knows this, that is why he hunts Aithusa now" Kilgharrah said.

"Who's Aithusa?" asked Tawny.

"Another Dragon, just a baby in my time" Merlin said.

"And only half grown in this time" Kilgharrah said. "You must stop him Merlin, Aithusa must not be made to serve him as I was"

"I will, but how did you end up here?"

"I knew you would return to this point at some time, McRealy believes he captured me, as if mortal chains could hold me" the Dragon said. "I had to be here, to set you on your new destiny before I passed from existence"

"You're not going to die!" Merlin shouted.

"It is beyond my power now Merlin, beyond even that of the mighty Emrys" Kilgharrah said.

"Please… I need you"

"You have all that you need in this time Merlin" Kilgharrah said.

"I need your help, I need to stop Morgana and go home" he tried.

"Those I cannot help you with, Aithusa perhaps, but the way will not be easy" Kilgharrah said as he slowly lowered his head.

"What about Arthur? And Camelot!" Merlin called out.

"Arthur, you would have been proud of Merlin, he grew to a great age and was considered the greatest king in the land, Camelot flourished under his leadership. But he never forgot you. Now it is time for me to rest. Be well young Warlock"

"Kilgharrah! I command you, don't give up!" Merlin roared. Kilgharrah moved once then took a deep breath, before he breathed no more. The three of them stood there for what seemed eternity, before Tawny placed a hand on Merlin's shaking shoulder. Merlin looked at her.

"That's it, everyone I knew is gone now" he whispered.

"We should go" Tom said gently. Merlin nodded silently, and allowed himself to be guided to the door. He paused at the entrance then looked back at the Dragon.

"Goodbye" he whispered, then turned and walked through the doorway.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the small house was silent, Merlin sitting in the back, simply staring out at the city as they dove past houses and businesses. In the front of the car Tom and Tawny kept silent in their own council, and even when they entered the house not much was said. Merlin sitting down in one of the chairs, while Tawny made them something to eat.<p>

"Here" Tom said handing Merlin a glass filled with a brown liquid. Merlin took it frowning.

"What is it?"

"Brandy" Tom said. Merlin sniffed it then gulped it back, grimacing at the taste.

"That's disgusting" he said, handing the glass back.

"Maybe we'll try a beer next time"

"Sorry, just some ham, its all we have" Tawny said joining them. Merlin took one and ate it quietly.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly.

"For what?" Tawny asked.

"For the way I behaved back there" Merlin replied.

"It's no problem kid, obviously it meant something to you" Tom replied.

"yeah well, I guess its just…. I have nothing now, the only person I have left I once cared about is hell bent on killing me" he said.

"That Morgana chick?" asked Tom.

"Yes" Merlin replied. Slowly he sighed and looked away. "She wasn't always like that, she used to be kind, happy, always helping when she could…" his voice trailed off.

"What happened to her?" asked Tawny.

"Her sister, and me. She had an enchantment placed on her. Everyone was falling asleep, and the castle was being attacked. I had to stop her. I poisoned her. Her sister took her, and they escaped, but she never recovered from that" he said.

"There must have been more than just that" Tom said.

"That was the start of it, she was missing for over a year. When Arthur and I found her, she was changed. The Morgana I had cared about was gone, instead she attacked us from within the city. Eventually we beat her, but she kept coming back over the years, until that last battle between me and her. Then when I woke up we were here. Camelot's gone, everyone I loved is dead" he said.

"Well, maybe we can get you home" Tom said softly. "We just need to find this other Dragon right?"

"I could call it, but not here" Merlin said.

"Okay, look why don't we all get some sleep huh? Then tomorrow we can look for the other Dragon." Tawny suggested softly. Merlin nodded and moved over to the bed.

"I'll take the couch" Tom said, Tawny nodded and turned away.

"I know I've not been easy, but, thank you, both of you" Merlin suddenly said. They both smiled at him and Tom shrugged,

"Maybe the Dragon was right" he said.

"In what?"

"He told you everything you needed was with you and that would be us" he said. Merlin slowly smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Its <em>What?"<em> demanded David as he looked up at the two guards.

"Dead sir" one of them replied.

"When? How?"

"Last night" the other replied. David grimaced and thumped the table sending documents scattering everywhere.

"Get out" he snarled at them. the tow guards left the room in a hurry closing the door, while David stewed in anger.

"Temper, poor man is your pet Dragon dead?" asked Morgana stepping forwards. David glared at her.

"And so is everything else, this company depends on that Dragon!" he roared.

"Then get the second one" she stated.

"I'm looking for it!" he yelled.

"Really, it's a great white huge flying lizard, surely it can't be _that_ difficult to find" she said.

"Oh believe me, I will find it. Before the end of this week that dragon will be down there taking over from its predecessor"

"You're forgetting one vital problem" Morgana said, David looking at her. "Merlin. He won't make it easy for you, you do realise this" she told him.

"Merlin. I've never met the man and already I despise him" David said. Slowly he regained his composure and took a deep breath.

"well, if he does interfere, he's is for a very short meeting with me" he said, opening the drawer and taking out the gun there. Slowly he smiled and looked at Morgana.

"A very short meeting" he amended, which was when the door burst open and the foreman walked in. He looked at the gun, then at David.

"Problem Jameson?" McRealy asked.

"Not so much, that Tom never turned up again" he said.

"You interrupt me to tell me that?" David asked.

"Sorry sir, just thought you should know" the foreman replied. David sighed and shrugged.

"Not to worry about him, small people are no concern of mine, he'll find life difficult enough without a job" David said gesturing the door. The foreman walked out, closing it behind him. Slowly David sat back and looked at Morgana.

"Now, where were we my dear?" he asked, then he smiled. "Ahh yes, Dragon hunting" he said. Morgana looked at him, and lifted her chin.

"I can make it easier for you" she said.

"Really? Pray tell" McRealy replied. Morgana smiled sweetly at him.

"Find Merlin and you'll have your Dragon" she said. David frowned as he looked at her.

"Two birds with one stone eh? I like your style Morgana" he admitted. Slowly he leant forwards and picked up the handle of the small thing he had called a telephone and slowly dialled a number. He waited for a moment, then spoke up.

"Hello Simon, I have a job for you" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about here?" asked Tawny as Tom pulled the car to a halt by the edge of the forest of Dean. Merlin looked at the trees and shadows they provided and slowly nodded.

"How large is it?" he asked looking at her.

"Huge, you can walk around in there for a day and not see another soul" Tom admitted. Slowly Merlin nodded again and opened the car door, stepping out into the light rain that was falling. Behind him he heard two more thuds as Tom and Tawny closed their doors, stepping up behind him.

"You don't have to do this you know" Merlin told them.

"No we don't, but we want to" Tawny replied. Merlin smiled at her then led the way into the forest.

* * *

><p>Simon, a reedy man in a white suit slowly replaced the telephone receiver onto its cradle and leant back in his chair, steepleing his fingers as he did so. Slowly he stood and moved to the door. Opening it he peered out to the gum chewing red haired woman sitting at a desk typing. She looked up at him, over the rim of her sever glasses that did nothing to hide her permanent scowl.<p>

"Job?" she asked, her American accent drawling out the word. The truth was Simon despised the woman, but there was no denying she was good at her work.

"Get me something on a kid named Merlin" Simon replied.

"Merlin? That's what I call my cat" she replied, "So what's the snitch?"

"New player in town, has McRealy all kinds of paranoid, wants him found"

"This a take out?" she asked. "you know I don't get involved in them" she said.

"No, just a simple observation, we find him we report to McRealy" Simon told her. The woman rolled her eyes in a '_yeah, right' _gesture, then picked up the phone. Satisfied that he would have somewhere to start within the hour Simon returned to his office and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Wait, one second" Merlin said suddenly stepping forwards. The others did so, watching as he moved several paces ahead, before he knelt down, placing his hand on the ground.<p>

"What's he doing?" asked Tawny softly. Beside her Tom shook his head and shrugged.

It was all around him here, he could feel it. Pervading the air like a perfume, at least to his magical senses.

"Oh Arthur" he whispered, slowly he looked up at the large trees, their thick trunks attesting to the amount of time they had stood for. These threes had been just small saplings back then, barely seven feet tall. But all of them had bore witness to the events that Merlin himself had never seen. He could feel without a shadow of a doubt that this spot was where Arthur had faced his final battle. And died. Feeling the anger and sorrow welling up within him, he suddenly let it loose in an agonised scream. A moment later Tom and Tawny were next to him, Tawny holding him as he cried.

"Merlin?" she asked gently.

"He died here, I can feel it" Merlin said. "Arthur. This was where he died" he said. "I was meant to protect him, to be there for him, and I failed" Merlin said. Tawny hugged him tightly, looking at Tom who was looking around the small clearing.

"Merlin, you didn't fail him, if you had there would be no legends, nothing to carry his achievements forwards so people like us all know of him" Tom said.

"What good are memories when that's all you have left?" Merlin demanded. "I hate this place, this time. I don't belong here Tom!" he yelled.

"I know kid, I know" Tom said. Merlin suddenly blinked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout"

"It's okay, look you'll find your Dragon, you will, and you'll get home" Tawny told him. Merlin looked at her.

"The Dragon" he repeated. Slowly he stood, Tawny with him. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, lets just do this yeah, then we can work on the rest of the plan" Tom said breaking into his thoughts. Merlin slowly nodded and took a deep breath, looking around.

"I suppose here is as good as anywhere" he finally admitted. "You two should step back" he added. Tom and Tawny doing so.

"_O Drakon, est la mesta ka, sertes nort trush moa lor tanis"_ he called out. Behind him Tom and Tawny looked around and into the air, watching, seeing nothing.

"Did it work?" Tom finally asked. Merlin was looking around as well, then suddenly smiled as the loud beating of wings filled the air and a great White Dragon landed before the group.

"I always knew you would call me again one day" Aithusa said, her voice soft and gentle, yet sounding as wise as Kilgharrah's had.

"You've grown" Merlin stated as he looked up at the Dragon he had brought into the world.

"You've changed your hair" Aithusa noted.

"I had to fit in" Merlin explained.

"Indeed. I don't like it" she replied. Behind Merlin Tom and Tawny both chuckled, drawing Aithusa's gaze towards them.

"I see your allies are present, step forwards, you need not fear me" she said gently. Slowly Tom and Tawny did so, the Dragon watching them.

"We have much to discuss, and little time to do so" Aithusa explained as they stopped next to Merlin.

"Before we do, I think you should know Kilgharrah is dead" Merlin said. "I'm sorry" he added.

"I know, I felt his passing, as I also feel the depths of your sorrow now. Do not blame yourself for his passing, that responsibility lies at the feet of McRealy" Aithusa told him.

"He want's you, now the other Dragon is dead" Tom said.

"I know, as I also know that you will do all in your power to prevent that" Aithusa replied. "But that is the smaller matter in the main problem" Aithusa carried on.

"Which is?" asked Merlin.

"Morgana"

"She's working with McRealy" Tawny stated.

"No, she is using him, as she uses all her allies. But nevertheless, the pair of them must be stopped, however herein lies the difficulty, especially for you Merlin. You see when you wove your spell all those centuries ago you had no idea of what would happen, yet you still protected Morgana, you still hope to one day redeem her"

"I always hoped she could be saved"

"I know. That is why _I_ saved her once" Aithusa agreed. "But that is not a discussion for now. For now you must realize that whether you can redeem her or not is not the true aim. You wish to return to Camelot yes?"

"I do" Merlin said.

"The magic required to do so is beyond anything you can manage alone Merlin. You see, it is in this that your difficulty presents itself. You must work with Morgana"

"Great" muttered Tom.

"How do I convince her of that?" Merlin asked.

"That will reveal itself to you in time, suffice to say however, you will see Camelot before you return there, but only if Morgana aids you" Aithusa said.

"That's it?" asked Merlin. "I just need to convince Morgana?" he added.

"No, you will also face many enemies, both old and new, divided you will fall, but if the three of you stand together, there will be no foe's you cannot overcome" Aithusa told them.

"So how do we begin?" asked Merlin.

"You must find the fourteen scepters of Camelot, together they shall lead you there in this time" Aithusa explained.

"Where the hell do we look for them?" asked Tom.

"They are scattered far and wide, some in plain sight, others hidden behind lies and deceit"

"What about Morgana and McRealy?" asked Tawny.

"Under no circumstances must they gain possession of the scepters, which is the third part of the problem"

"Tell me when there's good news" Tom muttered.

"McRealy already holds one of the scepters, he does not know it for what it is, Morgana however will if she sees it. You must recover it. Now I must go"

"Wait, there's so much I need to ask you!" Merlin said.

"You have all you need for the moment Merlin, any more will cloud your mind. Focus on this and when we next speak I shall reveal more"

"Like what?" Merlin asked as he and the other's watched the Dragon lift into the air.

"All in good time Merlin, all in good time" it said as it flew off.

"Well that was… an experience" Tom said finally. Merlin looked at him, then shrugged.

"So what now?" asked Tawny.

"Now," Merlin said. "Now we get a scepter"

* * *

><p>"Here" said Simon's secretary as she entered his office. Simon looked up at her as she walked to the desk holding a slip of paper. Simon took it, read it over twice, then neatly folded it and placed it in his coat pocket.<p>

"that will be all" he told her. The woman raised her eyebrows, but remained silent as she turned away and walked out, practically slamming the door. Slowly Simon closed his eyes. If only she wasn't so damned good at her job. Quietly he stood and went to the window and looked out across the city, at the cars and people going about their business, and, off in the distance, the industrial plant that belonged to Mr. McRealy. He clicked his fingers together, and turned, leaving the office, passing his secretary without a word as she typed away.

Outside in the street Simon took a left and walked around to the side of the building where he kept his car. Getting in and starting the engine he pulled out into the street, following the flow of traffic towards his goal. A little house on Leston Street. Finding a spot he parked up and waited.

About forty minuets later another car pulled onto the street, pulling to a stop on the curb by a small set of steps that led to a rather unspectacular door. Still, he didn't expect it to look any different, people in this neighborhood weren't flash with the cash so to speak. Turning his attention to the car that had pulled up he watched as a man and woman got out, followed a moment later by a younger looking man. There was nothing noteworthy about either the first man or the woman, the second man however carried himself with a gait that suggest he was uncomfortable, be it with his clothing or something else, there was simply something about the third young man that begged Simons attention. Simon watched as the three of them climbed the stairs and entered the flat. Slowly Simon smiled to himself and pulled the paper from his pocket, looking at it once again. Satisfied he had already found the mysterious Merlin that had McRealy so worried he started the car and drove away.

* * *

><p>"I could have sworn he was watching us" Merlin said as he watched the car drive off up the road.<p>

"Paranoia, it'll get you every time" Tom said as he ruffled through some documents on the shelves.

"What you looking for?" Tawny asked.

"The plans for the plant, remember I told you I'd seen the plans, I have a copy here somewhere" Tom replied.

"You have those? Whatever for?" Merlin asked.

"New government health and safety crap, employees blah blah, in case of emergency blah blah.. ahh here we go" he explained pulling out a large document. He went to the table, Merlin and Tawny moving next to him. Slowly Tom looked at them both.

"Personal space?" Tom said.

"oh sorry" Merlin replied moving away, Tawny doing the same. Tom sighed and opened the map of the plant and began studying it. Slowly he pointed out several features on it.

"Here is the lift we took last night" he said, then pointed to another spot. "That's the entrance to the industrial conveyor, where they smelt and crush the metal that can't be used. Over here we have the cafeteria, the toilets, and up here the office complex" he said.

"What's that consist of?" Merlin asked.

"Offices" Tom replied.

"That's not helpful, you do know that" Merlin said pointing at him. Tom chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry, there's a boardroom on at the rear, McRealy's office is here, just next to it, above that is the admin section" Tom said.

"Any idea where he would keep the Scepter?" Merlin asked. Tom shook his head.

"If it _is_ at the plant, then I would say in the boardroom, I never seen anything like a scepter in his office" Tom admitted.

"How do we get in there?" asked Tawny.

"there's a master key, but McRealy keeps it on himself, the bodyguard has a key as well, and the foreman I think" Tom admitted.

"So we get a key from one of them" Merlin said. "Simple" he added.

"Yeah you might have the hocus Pocus, but Tawny and I don't have squat" Tom said. Slowly Merlin smiled.

"You got me" he said.

* * *

><p>"Very good Simon" McRealy said as he spoke into the phone, Morgana watching him as he did so. "No, I don't want them hit, I want to deal with this myself. Your payment is on the way" he added. Slowly he hung the phone up and leant back in his chair.<p>

"Well?" asked Morgana.

"I think, my dear we should pay my absent employee a little visit" McRealy told her. Morgana slowly nodded and then followed David out of the room.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen across the city when Merlin noticed lights outside the window. Slowly he pulled the net over a fraction and peered out.<p>

"Tom" he whispered. Tom looked over at him, frowning moving over as Merlin moved aside. He squinted out then cursed.

"It's McRealy" he said. Merlin nodded at him, and they moved away from the curtain.

"What do we do?" asked Tawny.

"We need to get to the plant" Merlin said.

"Yeah, maybe we can ask McRealy for a lift" Tom said.

"Look I'll distract them, you get the wagon, and we go from there" Merlin said.

"That's your plan?" asked Tawny.

"You have a better one?" Merlin asked her. Tawny shrugged. "As spur of the moment things go, it's not bad" she said.

"Oh brother" Tom grumbled. "Come on if we're doing this, we'd better start now" he added.

* * *

><p>Outside in the street, The door to the car opened and McRealy stepped out, followed a moment later by Morgana and his bodyguard. Morgana slowly looked around and smiled.<p>

"He's here" she said.

"You're sure?" McRealy asked. Morgana turned a dry glance on him, but remained silent. A second later the street light suddenly went out.. followed quickly by the others along the road.

"Very" Morgana said walking forwards, McRealy and the bodyguard behind her. They had made it perhaps three feet when a sudden wind whipped up and blew them all back towards the car. A moment later Morgana raised her own hands which began to glow. The wind subsided some, but not completely.

"Give it up Morgana!" Merlin's voice carried from the darkness nearby.

"I don't think so Merlin, You know I'll never let you live"

"You can't beat me, you'll never be able to"

"Really? Your tone of voice says otherwise" she called back as she looked around the darkness, which was so utter that she could only just make out the outline of McRealy, the bodyguard and the car. A simple illusion spell, nothing she couldn't handle.

"_Illumitus" _she intoned, her eyes glowing gold. Immediately the darkness lifted, just in time to see a car further down start up and pull away. There was a loud bang behind her and she jumped, turning to see McRealy holding the gun, the barrel of it smoking. The shot however missed the car, instead lodging into the pavement.

"Get after them!" McRealy said jumping into his own car, Morgana following. The Bodyguard started the engine up and they pulled away fast.

"Nice trick" Tawny said as she sat in the back of the car, looking out the back window.

"It won't stop her for long" Merlin said.

"No offence kid, but why didn't you know… blast them or something?" Tom asked.

"I never kill if I can help it" Merlin said. "Besides the Dragon said we need her… I need her to get home" he added.

"I was talking about McRealy" Tom muttered.

"Tom…" Tawny suddenly said. Tom looked into the rearview. Seeing McRealy's car hurtling around the corner.

"Can this thing go faster?" asked Merlin.

"You'd better pray it does" Tom said as there was a spark off the side of the car. A bullet bouncing from the metal.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"He's got a gun" Tawny said.

"No shit" Tom replied.

"Was that a gun or shit?" Merlin asked, honestly confused.

"Can you just try to slow them down?" Tom asked him.

"I'll try" Merlin replied, squeezing through to the backseat next to Tawny. Slowly he held up his hands.

"_Colussus enti garoubus kalam salor, Tryst malaks skree Tavor"_ he whispered.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this?" McRealy demanded as a sudden thick fog rolled in on either side of the street. Morgana glared at him, and held up her own hands.<p>

"Just drive" she sneered. "_Tocus Salamendu Karasus_" she said. her own eyes glowing gold, the fog immediately thinning, only to reappear a moment later, thicker than before, before she repeated the incantation. The fog rolling away, before it came back again.

"Anything you can do I can do better" the bodyguard slowly sang.

"Shut up" McRealy hissed at him. A moment later he put his foot to the pedal and the car began to accelerate.

* * *

><p>"It's not working" Tawny said as McRealy's car appeared out of the fog. Mcrealy, one hand on te wheel leaning out the window and aiming the gun. He fired off a shot, the glass next to Merlin shattering Tawny screamed as the car suddenly screeched around a corner.<p>

"Sorry bout that" Tom said by way of apology. A second later McRealy's own can came around as well.

"Merlin, maybe now would be a good time to make with the big magic?" Tom suggested.

"Hang on" Merlin said and held up his hands.

"Got you now" McRealy said as he aimed the gun at the car in front, a moment later the back windows of Tom's car shattered as a huge fireball leapt from it. McRealy skidded his own car out of the way, glaring at Merlin. A moment later another fireball launched forwards and caught the side of his car knocking it skidding into a lamp post. The engine spluttered a few more moments then died, leaving McRealy, Morgana and the bodyguard watching the retreating car. A moment later Morgana got out and held her hands out.

"_CONFLAURIE!"_ She screamed. A huge fireball lurched from her and she stumbled to the ground, watching as Tom's own car went around the corner the fireball slamming into the side of another parked car. It exploded sending a plume of fire into the air. With a snarl she rounded on McRealy.

"Find them. Now" she commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell didn't you do that to start with?" Tom asked as they drove away from Morgana and McRealy. Merlin turned back to face the back of his head.

"I said I don't like having to do things like that unless I have to" he stated.

"Look, I know what your saying kid, I really do, but for Christ sake if something like this happens again don't try to be the better person, because we might all end up dead" Tom said.

"If you don't like the way I do things then I can get out here" Merlin said hotly. Tom glanced into the rear view mirror at him, then sighed. Beside Merlin Tawny gently touched his shoulder.

"Tom doesn't mean it like that" she said. Merlin glanced at her and shrugged settling back into the seat. They drove in silence for nearly a minute before Tom sighed again.

"Look kid, I'm sorry I'm just not used to all this magic and stuff" he said.

"Its okay, I could be more understanding, I mean when you woke up yesterday I don't think you expected to be meeting two dragons, dealing with two sorcerers and be on the run from your boss" Merlin said.

"Look, don't muck up my apology okay" Tom said with a grin, one Merlin found himself returning. Beside them Tawny shook her head.

"Men" she muttered, causing Merlin and Tom to laugh.

"So this sceptre, any idea what it looks like?" asked Tawny. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I don't remember any sceptre's in my time at Camelot" he admitted.

"How do you know what to look for?" Tom asked as they rounded a corner.

"The Dragon said Morgana would know one when she saw it, I guess I would as well" Merlin admitted.

"That's a hell of an assumption to base a treasure hunt on" Tom said.

"I know, but it's all we've got" Merlin told him. Tom nodded and continued to drive.

* * *

><p>"I want him dead" McRealy snarled as his car was hoisted up onto the back of a recovery truck. Beside him Morgana had become silent, her gaze still lingering in the direction the other car had gone. Slowly she turned her gaze on him.<p>

"No one but I will have the pleasure of killing Emrys" she stated.

"We'll see about that" he muttered. A moment later Morgana's hand was at his throat. The bodyguard took a step forwards, but a quick gesture with her free hand knocked him to his knees.

"You will find it is very unwise to try my patents" she hissed, turning her attention back to McRealy. Slowly McRealy nodded and she let go of him.

"Much better" she stated turning away and releasing the bodyguard. McRealy watched her, rubbing his throat as he did so.

"So what's the plan?" he called to her. Slowly she turned back to face him.

"Follow me and you might just learn something" she stated. McRealy stepped forwards, as did the Bodyguard, he stopped a moment later when she glanced at him.

"Go back to the plant" she told him. The Bodyguard frowned and looked at McRealy who nodded. The Bodyguard turned and began to walk away, McRealy following Morgana in the other direction.

They walked for perhaps half a mile until they stood once again in front of the house, Morgana looking at it.

"So we're going to wait for them?" McRealy asked as he stood beside her. Morgana looked at him.

"No, Mr. McRealy. We're going to teach Merlin's would be allies a lesson. If they're so intent on aiding him then they can pay the price with him" she snarled. Slowly she raised her hands which began to glow.

"_Conflagurie!" _she shouted, a fireball hurled from her hands, smashing through the window of the small home. Immediately the interior of it caught alight. Satisfied with her handiwork Morgana turned away and began to walk. McRealy watching the blazing fire as it engulfed the house.

* * *

><p>Tom pulled the car to a stop by the plant, and slowly got out, Merlin and Tawny following him. He led them around to the opening in the chain link fence again and crept inside. Unlike last time however they needed to head up.<p>

"Up there" Tom said pointing to the top of a flight of metal stairs. He led them forwards and up the stairs to the door at the top. He reached out and tried the handle, locked as he expected. To his left Merlin held his hand over the door his eyes glowed briefly and there was a click. He nodded at Tom who tried the handle again, this time the door obediently opened. The interior of the office was, not surprisingly, dark.

"_Liot"_ Merlin whispered, a small glowing ball appearing in his hand.

"I bet your handy in a blackout" Tawny said.

"What's a blackout?" Merlin asked.

"Bad times, when we were at War with Germany, I was eighteen at the time, Tawny was fifteen" Tom said as he looked around the office.

"You still have wars in this century?" Merlin asked.

"there's always a war going on somewhere" Tawny said softly. "So Sceptre" she added quickly, changing the subject. Merlin frowned at her as she walked past him, but didn't press the subject. Behind McRealy's desk Tom was opening several drawers looking through them, but eventually the three came to the conclusion that Tom's initial assessment had been right, if the sceptre was here, it wasn't in the office.

"Audience chamber" Merlin said. Tom and Tawny both looked at him frowning. "You remember you pointed it out on the map" he said.

"You mean boardroom?" asked Tawny.

"Boardroom, Audience chamber, same thing isn't it?" Merlin asked. Tom shrugged and nodded as he turned towards a door set into the opposite wall.

The boardroom, unlike McRealy's office was a lot larger. A large table with several chairs took centre stage, while the floor was covered in a velvety carpet. Pictures hung on the walls depicting various scenes, some of waterfalls, or little cottages in meadows. Generic feel good stuff, however, apart from the pictures the boardroom was devoid of any other decoration.

"Anything standing out?" asked Tawny. Merlin looked around and slowly shook his head.

"Nothing"

"Well the only other place it could be would be his home then" Tom said.

"Where's that?" asked Merlin.

"Other side of the city" Tom said.

"So what we waiting for?" Merlin asked.

"You want to go rambling up to his front gate? Knowing Morgana will be there and that he'd be utterly pissed about what you did to his motor?" Tawny asked.

"So when?" Merlin countered.

"Tomorrow" Tom said. "When he's at work" he added. Merlin sighed, then slowly nodded. All three of them turned towards the door and entered McRealy's office, stepping forwards when they heard a loud _clank clank clank _from outside. They quickly backed into the boardroom, Merlin locking the office door with a gesture, before they swung the door just shut enough to allow them to look through.

* * *

><p>There was the sound of a key being inserted into the lock in the office door, and a moment later it swung open and the Bodyguard stepped into the office. He left the door open behind him as he moved to the corner of the room and poured himself some whisky from the decanter there. Silently, whisky in hand he moved to the chair McRealy usually occupied and sat down. The group watching him, all aware that one little look to his side would show him the door to the boardroom was ajar. In the boardroom Merlin shot a glance at Tom, who shrugged. Rolling his eyes he peered back out into the office, watching the bodyguard. Slowly he held up his hand, then stopped as a shadow fell across the desk. A frail, old man with white hair and deep blue eyes slowly entered the office. The Bodyguard stood, pulling his gun from its holster.<p>

"You don't need that" the old man sneered at him. He gestured with his hand and the gun flew from the bodyguards grasp to land with a thud on the desk.

"Not another one" the Bodyguard moaned.

"Oh there are more us than you realise, all of us waiting for this day to arrive" the man said, approaching the bodyguard.

"Waiting? For what?" the bodyguard demanded.

"For the arrival of Merlin and Morgana of course" the old man said. "those of us with magic, we knew they weren't dead, and I have waited so very long to see her once again" he explained. "All through the centuries I have cheated death, waiting for the chance to take my rightful place at her side once again. Using my magic to prolong my life, to take the life of others so I might live another century" he explained.

"What do you want from me?" the bodyguard demanded. The old man chuckled at him.

"You, Mister Peters, are going to give Morgana a message, tell her I will be waiting for her at the docks, noon tomorrow" he said.

"And if she asks who the message is from?" the bodyguard asked. The old man grinned toothlessly.

"Tell her Mordred is waiting" he said, then turned and hobbled out of the office. He got to the edge of the metal staircase, then grinning at Peters stepped off into thin air, his body glowing as he floated out of sight. The bodyguard watched him go, then downed the rest of his drink, before standing and rushing out, closing and locking the door.

* * *

><p>In the Boardroom Merlin sank back, Tawny and Tom both supporting him.<p>

"Merlin?" asked Tom concerned.

"Still alive? He can't be. It's a lie it has to be" Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, come on kid, snap out of it" Tom said.

"Morgana and Mordred united in evil… It can't be him" Merlin said to himself. A moment later he blinked as Tawny slapped him across the face.

"Snap outta it!" she snarled at him. Merlin brought his hand up to his cheek, blinking a couple of times.

"Okay, that hurt" he said.

"Sorry, but you were somewhere else just then, who was that?" asked Tawny.

"Trouble, we need to find that sceptre, and now" he said.

"But-" Tom began.

"Tom, it's bad enough having Morgana to deal with, now Mordred's in the picture there will be hell to pay if they get those sceptres first" Merlin said. "If you need to just point me in the direction of the house, I'll go alone but I need to find that sceptre tonight" Merlin stated. Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and then gestured towards the door.

"Let's go" he said, though he did not sound happy.

* * *

><p>The three of them got into the car, and began to drive, keeping an eye out for both the bodyguard and Mordred, seeing neither of them, however they did pass several fire trucks as they drove.<p>

"Wonder what's going on?" Tom said.

"Maybe McRealy's car blew up" Tawny suggested.

"Chance would be a fine th…" his voice slowly trailed off as they turned the corner onto their home street, seeing the fire trucks assembled outside their blazing home. Tom slowly stopped the car, and got out, Tawny and Merlin with him. Tom slowly looked at Tawny who was crying.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" Merlin said softly, he hadn't wanted this, and he could feel the guilt pressing down onto him like a heavy blanket.

"The letters Tom" Tawny said softly. Tom pulled her into a hug, as Merlin looked at them quizzically. Tom regarded him over his sisters shoulder.

"Our parents were killed in the war. I've been looking after Tawny ever since" Tom said. "All we had left of them…" his voice caught for a moment, and he took a deep breath. "All we had left were the letters they wrote us" he stated. Merlin looked away then, unable to meet Tom's face. He'd caused this, he had. These people had brought him into their lives and helped him without being asked because it was the right thing to do. Now they had already paid a huge price. Homes could be rebuilt, but a parents last words… those were something that could never be retrieved. Suddenly it also hit him, how must his own mother, how would Hunith have reacted when she been told her son had died? Had she been filled with remorse or anger? Had she blamed Arthur? Or comforted him, telling him over and over it wasn't his fault? And Gaius, the man had been old but had loved Merlin like his own son, what had this done to him?

"I never wanted this" Merlin said as he looked at the blazing building. Slowly Tawny pulled away from her brother and turned to him, her eyes red and her cheeks streaked with tears.

"I wish you'd never come here" she said with anger. Merlin looked down at the ground.

"Tawny" Tom said softly.

"No Tom, ever since he's got here all we've had is trouble!" she yelled. "It's his fault this happened!" she yelled, pointing at him. Merlin felt tears sting his own eyes, then without a word slowly turned and walked away.

"Merlin!" Tom called.

"She's right Tom, It doesn't matter where I go I just hurt people, I don't want it to but it happens, I didn't want you involved in this" he said looking back at them. "All I wanted was to go home, instead I…" he suddenly burst into tears. "I'm sorry okay! I don't know what to do here!" he yelled. Then turning he began to run up the road. Tom rolled his eyes, and looked at Tawny.

"Tawny" he said softly. She nodded at him, and together they ran after Merlin.

* * *

><p>"I told you to go back to the plant" Morgana said as the bodyguard stepped into the room.<p>

"and I did" he replied, he was still a little shaken from his encounter, something McRealy picked up on as soon as the other man had entered the lavishly decorated receiving room of his mansion.

"What happened?" McRealy asked. The bodyguard looked at him, then back at Morgana.

"I was told to give you a message, and after seeing the old goat float to the ground from outside the office I wasn't about to argue" the bodyguard replied.

"A message? Who else knows you're here except Merlin?" asked McRealy, looking at her accusingly. Morgana frowned and turned to watch the bodyguard.

"Well?" she asked after a short pause.

"He said he'd meet you at the docks at noon tomorrow" The Bodyguard said.

"Who said?" McRealy demanded.

"Said his name was…" he thought for a moment, then nodded. "Mordred". As soon as the name was uttered Morgana sucked in a shocked breath.

"Old friend of yours?" asked McRealy.

"Very old friend" she replied, turning away from the Bodyguard.

"And you trust this old man?" asked McRealy.

"Oh he was a boy when I first met him" she said. Slowly she turned back, grinning. "and trust him? With my life" she said. McRealy however, looked less than pleased with the news. "Still the less people know about his presence the better" she added.

"I won't tell a soul" the bodyguard said. Morgana nodded, then her eyes glowed gold and he incinerated in the middle of the room, McRealy grimacing at the sight.

"You're right, you won't" she said as she looked at the charred corpse. Slowly she turned back to McRealy.

"I won't say anything" he vowed.

"Oh don't worry Mr McRealy, I still have uses for you, but I think it's time you admitted who is really in charge here" she said.

"Now wait one damned minute, I built my empire, I'm not about to hand it over to you, no matter how powerful you are!" he snapped. Morgana laughed at him and turned away.

"Oh I have no interest in your little empire, believe me" she said crossing the room. McRealy watching her, his eyes narrowed as she picked up the large golden ornament that was on display next to the window. She hefted it and traced her fingers down its long delicate length, feeling the words inscribed there.

"That is what interests you?" McRealy asked with a bark of a laugh. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yes, I was drawn to this when I first entered this house. You have no idea of what it is do you?" she asked him.

"Just a display piece my Grandfather gave me" McRealy said.

"Oh it's much more than that" she said as she turned her view back to it. "The Sceptre of Uther Pendragon" she whispered.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"No one of import, not anymore that is. But I have a feeling this will come in very useful indeed" she laughed. The Irony was not lost on her. The man she had so despised, now unwittingly aiding her.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, come on kid" Tom called out as he and Tawny found Merlin sitting alone on a bench in the park.<p>

"Leave me alone Tom" he replied, his voice a whisper.

"And do what? Merlin like it or not, we're involved now, besides the Dragon told you that" he said.

"Then it was wrong! It wouldn't be the first time" he yelled.

"Merlin" Tawny said softly, stepping forwards. Merlin looked at her as she sat next to him. "I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean what I said" she told him. Merlin shrugged, and she put her arm around his shoulder.

"I can be dense at times, I really can, but I know what's important, and its not some old letters" she said.

"They were important to you" Merlin replied.

"They are, but they're gone, our home is gone, but I can't blame you. You warned us, and we ignored you, we wanted to help you, we still want to help you. Besides, its what our parents would want" she said. Merlin looked at her, taking a deep breath.

"I just… I don't want either of you getting hurt again" he said.

"Merlin, what will be will be" Tom said. Merlin looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Gaius used to tell me that" he said.

"Then he was very wise" Tom said. Merlin slowly nodded at him.

"He is" he replied. They fell into silence for a moment before Merlin suddenly stood up. He looked at Tawny then at Tom.

"You're sure you want to go through with this? It could take years" he stated.

"We're here right?" asked Tom. Tawny smiled and stood, nodding her head in agreement.

"Not like we've anything better to do, like jobs" she said. Merlin laughed for the first time in what felt like years, overwhelming gratitude replacing the sorrow he had been feeling only moments earlier.

"Time for a little breaking and entering?" asked Tom.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Tawny in mock horror.

"Only when you're caught" Merlin said. The group all looked at each other, then left the park, together.

* * *

><p>Standing on the balcony of the room she had been provided Morgana held the Sceptre tightly and looked out across the city. Two magic users awaited her, one an ally one an enemy. Grinning she turned and entered her room.<p>

"Come then Emrys" she whispered. She was feeling more alive than ever at the moment. For she could feel the true battle was only now about to begin.


End file.
